Moonlight Destiny
by Nics
Summary: It is the year 2012, the colonization is coming and Scully remembers three words whispered to her years ago: "You won't die!" On the other side of the world, a young woman gets ready to move to America and live with her boyfriend Mamoru. What will happen, when Mulder and Scully meet the Moon Princess? And what part does Usagi play in the colonization?


****Hello and welcome to this little crossover... or at least the first chapter of it.

I love both, Sailor Moon and the X-Files. I have been rewatching both serieses lately and was intrigued by the idea of mixing both worlds... so here is what came to mind ;) Bear with me, English is not my native and instead of first writing down the story in German and the translating it, I tried writing it in English. However, we will see if this works out or if I have to go back to writing and translating...which would of course slow-down the story quite a bit.

A few ANs before we start: The story is set a few years after Sailor Moon defeated Galaxia, Usagi is 24 years old now, in the year 2012. Yeah, I know, considering when Sailor Moon was first published she should be even older, but I needed her to be in her twenties for the story, so this is creative freedom ;) Mulder and Scully however are 48 and 49. The X files episode referenced in this chapter is 3.4 Clyde Bruckman's Final Response

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, she is property to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, or The X-Files, which belongs to Chris Carter and 20th century fox.

Enough said...here is the story, enjoy^^

**Chapter 1: „You won't die!"**

Somewhere in Pennsylvania, December 1st, 2012:

„_You won't die."_

Dana Scully looked in the mirror and thought about that sentence. She had heard it long ago, said by a man long dead, but with so much devotion the sentence had stung. And now, almost two decades later, she thought about it again.

„_You won't die."_

What was that supposed to mean? She had shoved it aside, thought of it as an old man's last sentimental words, meant to cheer her up, but she could no longer deny that this just was not the case.

Sure, she had survived many incidents that could have killed her, such as being abducted, being shot, suffering from cancer or her heart breaking over losing Mulder and then losing their son, the miracle child that she had so many hopes and dreams for. But every human being had to die one day, it was just a matter of time until an illness, an accident or maybe, if she got lucky, old age made her disappear from this earth.

However, the times was not right, yet. Even with the date of the colonization coming closer day by day. She did not have to look at the calender to know that earth and mankind only had 21 days left. Even less, now that it was a little after midnight, december 1st.

And here she stood, examining herself in the mirror, wondering what some old man, even though he was a seer, could have meant.

She had turned 48 this year, the year 2012, the year of the colonization, if Mulder was correct, and everything they had learned so far still pointed in that direction.

„You won't die."

„Everybody has to die...however, I'll hopefully die another day..."

And that was when she felt it. Her skin was tingling for no apparent reason and when it stopped and she took another look in the mirror the wrinkles around her eyes had suddenly disappeared.

Scully, always the sceptic, even after seeing aliens and the like with her own eyes, shook her head in disbelief.

„I must be dreaming..." she mumbled to herself and turned away from the mirror.

„Hey Scully...come to bed, will you? I'm a tired old man, I need my recreational sleep whenever I can get it!" Mulders voice called out to her from the bedroom they shared. She heard the mischief in his voice and knew it was not really sleeping what he had in mind.

„Oh shut up, Mulder. You are as fit and handsome as you have been when we first met." She giggled and turned off the light. She might as well go and cuddle with the man she chose to spend eternity with, or at least what was left of that eternity. All those musings would only make her miserable and she did not want to be miserable during those last few days before the world she knew would go to hell for good.

Tokyo, Japan, December 1st, 2012, 06:00 pm:

Usagi Tsukino had been known for a lot of things, but beeing busy studying was none of those. But still, here she was, curled up on her parents sofa with a book. It was not even a manga, Usagi was studying English vocabulary and she was even doing well.

„Hey, Usagi, why are you even trying? I know you since I was born, you have never been good at remembering vocabulary...why even bother? You will forget everything as soon as you turned the page, Usagi, the little idiot!"

Usagi looked up from her book to see her little brother Shingo grinning at her. He had grown to be a young man of 16, but was still as much of a brat as he had always been, always trying to tease and provoke her.

It was her who changed, She was no longer the little child, insecure and full of big dreams with her head in the clouds. She was a young woman of 22 with a bachelors degree in history. Her parents had been taken by surprise when Usagi finally matured after her first day in High School and suddenly took all her subjects seriously and even began to study and then enter Tokyo University. Her parents still did not know what made her daughter change like that, but they were still extremely happy to see Usagi finally pulling herself together. She was no longer the little crybaby she had been and for all that her parents knew, that was a wonderful thing to happen.

Usagi however had a different view on that matter. Though she would not trade-in a single memory of her life with the girls and Mamoru, she still wished she could have led a normal life without the secrects she was still hiding from her parents. They had no idea that what made her daughter change was dying and seeing her friends and lover die before her own eyes, only to get them back after a fight that took all her strengh and nearly killed her in the process. She had restored piece on earth by defeating the dark entity that had befallen Sailor Galaxia and had made her steal the galaxy's star seeds. Somewhere down that road she had found her true self, the moon's princess that wanted to safe the light of hope for everyone in the Galaxy. Thus becoming the light of hope herself. She was the star that would forever shine and lighten up the darkness, she was Sailor Moon, the messiah of light, the princess of the moon and, if the future was still what she once had seen, the future queen of the earth.

Her parents knew none of it.

If it was up to Usagi, they would never learn what her daughter had to go through, or that she, or at least the part of her that was Serenity, had been another woman's daughter thousends of years ago.

She wanted to keep that particular pain away from them.

She tucked a strand of her golden hair, which she usually still wore in her signature hairstyle, back behind her ear and smiled.

„Shingo," she said, „why don't you mind your own business and continue to study for finals? I heard you might be failing math this year. Don't let that happen. I could even help you, you know how Ami and I had been the first in our class in our math final, right?"

She enjoyed reminding him of that. He had always thought he was the clever one in the family, always teased her for her poor grades. Usagi grinned mischieviously when her brother's grin faded. „And anyway, I need to be able to talk to the people in America. I don't want to look stupid when in the supermarket or anything." She added, winking an eye on Shingo.

He came to sit with her on the couch. „Do you really have to go, Sis?", he asked and suddenly his voice was not as cocky as it had been before.

She gave him a reassuring look. „Of course I have to! Mamoru and I want to spend some time together before we marry and now that I have my degree, I can fly to America and spend as much time with him as I want. You know how he always wanted to go back there and work as a doctor for a while. And it will only be a year or so. I will be back for your gradution, don't you worry, Shingo. You will see me there among the crowd with Mom and Dad and I will be so proud to see you holding your diploma! Trust me, you won't even know I was gone, time will fly!" On an impulse, she hugged him tightly. Shingo cleared his throat, clearly trying not to cry. „I will miss you, little Shingo." „I will miss you too, Usagi-baka!"

Truth be told, Usagi wanted to be away and enjoy the rest of the time she had before the catastrophy the future King Endymion had warned them about was to begin. She had no idea what it was or what would happen, the only thing she knew was that earth would one day freeze over and she would eventually be able to somehow revive it years later. If that was still the future she would be blessed with. Who knew what would happen? Even Sailor Pluto was not sure, as she knew destiny was a very fragile thing.

„Right, no time for crying, Shingo. Or I'll miss my flight!" That said, Usagi rose and went upstairs to grab a few things she had not yet stuffed into her huge pink suitcase.

She knew she would feel homesick, but she was also very exited to finally see America and live with Mamoru. It would be the greatest adventure she had experienced yet, she was sure of that.

107 E. Gordova Apt. 35, Washington DC, December 1st 2012, a little past midnight:

While Usagi was packing her stuff back home in Japan, Mamoru Chiba, her long time boyfriend, soon to be her fiance, was already unpacking his stuff.

He had flown over to DC a few days earlier, just to settle in and prepare the appartment for his life with Usagi. He looked forward to having her by his side. Actually he already felt very much at home in DC, knowing she would be joining him soon. He even felt as if he had been at the place before, it was so familiar. But of course this was nonsense, he had never been to America, let along this appartment.

_Maybe_, he thought, _I am just so ready for finally living with her, I imagine things already_.

Thousends of years ago, when she had been the moon princess and he had been the prince of earth, their love was forbidden and ended with both of their planets at war. Their previous incarnations had died by the evil queen Beryll, who had been a duchess of earth and was just jealous of the moon princess and her pure soul. Had it not been for the silver crystal and Queen Serenity's last wish, they might not have met again. But thanks to the former queen of the moon they had been reborn in the distant future with the real possibility of living happily ever after. The queen did not plan for the evil forces to return as well, or for her daughter to awaken as Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice.

However, life was never what one planed and after Sailor Galaxia's defeat they had indeed lived happily ever after.

Usagi no longer transformed into Sailor Moon and Mamoru no longer dressed up as the mysterious gentleman and super hero, Tuxedo Mask.

Instead he had finished his studies and was now, at the age of 28, a doctor. He had come quite some way from beeing an orphan not knowing who he was. He had grown to be a man, ready to settle down and start a family with Usagi, he had already bought an engagement ring to give to her when she moved in. Maybe, if luck was on their side, they would be parents one day, maybe even king and queen, and once and for all fulfill the destiny that was meant for them so many years ago.

But that was still in the future and he had no time for daydreaming. He continued unpacking his books, when he suddenly felt dizzy. Something pulled on his mind and he had no idea what it was. He just felt an urgend push against his mind, something clearly wanted to be noticed. Or someone?

He stumbled when the headache got worse. He fell to the ground and his vision turned blurry. The push against his mind got even stronger and he could no longer resist it. He let his walls down and then he heard a voice. A woman. A familiar sound, even though he could not understand what she said. She was singing a song. Mamoru flinched. He enjoyed the sound of the voice, even though she clearly could not sing. Her voice was horse, but still so full of love. But the words he heard made no sense. They were not even quite close to anything Japanese he had heard before.

And then it dawned on him, the mysterious voice in his head was singing in English.

_Jeremiah was a bullfrog, was a good friend of mine..._

_TBC..._

_Ok guys, thanks for reading this :) I have the story plotted out until chapter 5, so I hope there is more to come soon... :)_


End file.
